Behind the lies
by Baby Serena
Summary: she was princess of West High but when her father gets transferred so does she.To East high.West high biggest enemy.No 1 at East knows her history at West high But what happens when she falls for the most popular boy at East high and joins the cheer squad
1. serena's 411

"Miss Linnet please pay attention. " said the Teacher

Serena looked up to the teacher and quickly said sorry and the teacher continued without a fuss . Truth was Serena's mind wasn't in the lesson but rather in last nights events. Once again she had rocked the house at West high School . Their had been a game and her ex-cheerleading squad had really put a show on. Serena had been the most popular girl there. She still was in fact. Being a student at West high was the best part of her school years so far. She had lived the teen dream. Top at her grades, most popular girl in school. She had just that year been made Captain of the cheerleading squad and best dancer and choreographer in the school.

Yep those where the days. Before her father's boss transferred him to another side of the town districted and Serena landed herself at the gates of Hell called East High. Naturally when Serena had found out she had gone crazy. Attend the school that was the enemy of West High. As if. But she had no choice. When the whole of West High found out they were in shock about it. But Serena was always seen as the Princess of West High and Serena told her friends that nothing would change between them. She would still hate East High and knowing them they would hate her to.

So she never told anyone that she was from West High when she attended east High on the first day. She was already the joke of the school. Back in West high having money meant nothing. Really it was just one of those schools where you didn't need money to be popular. You just need to be nice everyone. And respect the student population. In East high it was all about money and clothing and cars. All the things Serena's family couldn't afford. When Serena had turned up in her very daggy flared jeans and a hoodie she was seen as a total freak. Not that Serena cared.

But every time a game had been on she would drive to West high and kick it with the old school cheering with the squad. Luckily the new captain was infact Serena's best friend, Claire. Claire was been vice-captain when Serena has went to West high and she had been so glad to hear that Serena would still come to cheer with them. Serena had even been able to keep her cheerleading uniform. The whole school would go wild when they saw her. Serena was still the favorite. She even choreographed the routines for the squad. But back in the world of East high she was just a little no body loser. But Serena preferred to know who her friends really were than to have people you call friends really hate you.

That was when the bell rung for the next class. Serena was walking behind the clique group. It consisted of Mina Amlos , Rei Hino-Shields, Ami Michel, Lita Thomas and Beryl Carter. It was known that Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita all hated Beryl but only put up with her because of her rich father giving their fathers good names to other investors or they wouldn't bother with her. All of the student body knew it but no one was stupid enough to tell Beryl that. Yet Beryl was the most rich and popular girl at East high. She was also Captain of the East High cheerleader squad. When Serena had been just a cheerleader with no title none of the East high cheerleaders had taken notice of her. For their mission would always was to take down the captain of opposition squads . That had saved her from them finding out about her history in West High.

" So anyway I was like, can't you tell the differences between parada and fendi and the sales women just totally blanked out. Can you believe it. I mean hello there is a huge difference" said Beryl. As if it was high priority or something.

"Oh my god no way" said Lita who was trying to be very convincing.

"Anyway on to other things we need to make longer practice for the squad. We will have to show those West High skunks who really has the right to call themselves cheerleaders" said Beryl.

"I don't think its going to help. Beryl its not practice the squad needs. It's a new routine and theirs is better than ours. Lets face it no one in this school is very creative" said Mina.

"Mina please support. The squad has to beat that West high trash or we can't win the title for being the best an d we have to be the best" said Beryl. All the girls rolled their eye.

"So anyway Rei what is up with your brother he just totally ignored me the other day " said Beryl.

"Maybe there was a reason for that Beryl. I mean you do come on pretty strong" said Rei

"But Darien likes strong women and sexy ones to. I am his perfected girl. Just imagine it Rei when we get married we will be like sisters" said Beryl with a smile while Rei was gagging in the background.

"Great" said Rei sarcastically

The most popular boy in the school. Darien Shields. He was Rei brother and Beryl had been after him for so long it wasn't funny. Serena had a huge crush on him. But she wouldn't let it get in the way of hating East High. Since he never took any notice of her

She soon went off to her next class in hope of staying invisible.

**Okay its just a start. Just so you all get the gist of what's going on and how Serena went from being royal in west high to loser in East high and how she still lives the dream for each home game.**

**K tell me what you think.**


	2. West High girl inside

**okay i want to give a big warm fuzzy to everyone who reviewed on this story. I was surprised that i even got any reviews coz it was really short. But thank you everyone for all the positive reviews. Anyway I want to say sorry for how i wrote the first chapter. I have look over it and it has all the information that i wanted it to have but i know that it was kind of poorly written and it seems a bit amituery in away. I'm sorry about that but anyway I just have to say how i got the idea for this story. It doesn't really matter but anyway this is how i got the idea.**

**I had been reading a fanfic on sailor moon where serena was head cheerleader and she didnt want to date darien because he was captain of the basketball team and in her mind it was just a cliche and she didn't want to follow that clique (great story by the way). But that very day my sister hired out bring it on 4. first time i saw it and than after that we all watched high school musical. Okay i don't wanna seem like im a stealing fanfic writter but all of a sudden i got the idea. But the fact is i got the idea 2years ago but i never found the time to write it down.**

**Okay thats a lie. I had one chapter for it that i wrote over a period of time (about 5 months. It was about 8,000 words long. I wish i would have posted it earlier. or well) but than my computer broke and i had to get a new one(lost all of it) and since than i never found a spare moment to think about writting it again. Until a week ago where i just sat down and started writting it. Well thanks again for all the reviews and on with the chapter. I will try to make it better than the last time.**

**Oh and before i start i wanted to get alittle from PGSM so i took the generals out of it and made it in here. No 1 sue me i dont own anything. But a girl can dream. lol. Oh and I know I know I will shut up but as I'm writting i'm adding on messages. I hope the guys convo in this isnt to bad and it doesnt offend pplz. This is where it gets its M-rating in this chapter.**

**Jadeite- Jad Anthony**

**Zoicite- Zack Addy (Yes i no its from bones dont kill me)**

**Kunzite/Malacite- Max Theodore**

**Nephrite- Nathan Cultar**

**Chapter two**

" So D are you still dating Beryl." asked Jad.

"When was I ever dating her."? asked Darien but it was more of a statement than anything.

"Freshmen year remember. Than you broke up with her and she has been all over you since" said Jad

"Tell me about it. I can't believe my sister can stand being in the same room as her" said Darien.

"But you said it was great when you nailed her" said Jad.

"Jad the only reason I was with her was for the sex. Why do you think i dumped her straight after Andrew's party."said Darien.

"But since than you have been going around the female population of this school like the plague in the sixtenth hundreds. Everyone has had to lock up their girlfriends" said Zack as he entered the boys change room.

" Enough on my sex life. " said Darien as he turned to step into one of the showers and turn on the hot water.

"Serious Darien. I know this is hard for you to understand but you need to pick one girl and just stick with her. Oh and when I say one girl I don't mean Beryl. If you stick with her than I'm leaving" said Nathan with a laugh.

"You don't have to worry about that. Beryl and I are long over and I'm not a one girl man guys. You know that. After all I did Katie the other day and than after that Skye was only to happy to come along for the ride" said Darien as he smile and turn to face the guys.

"Dude thats sick on so many levels. But hot as well" said Max.

"Now do you think if I was I one girl guy, I would be able to achieve this phenomenon"? asked Darien.

"I don't think we need to answer that" said Zack.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still talk to you guys. I think you have all lost your touch in he area of getting laid"said Darien.

"So are you advicing that I cheat on your sister"asked Jad

"Cheat on my sister and you die"said Darien with anger

" I think I rest my case" said Jad.

"So is Friday night still on"? asked Nathan.

"Wait why are going to west High again"? asked Zack

"We have been over this already. We are going to West High on friday because we need to find out if the West high basketball team is better than last season and to pick up the weak points of the team in resulting to us being prepared to take them on when we verse them in a months time." said Darien

"Yeah. well about that I kinda promised the Rei that herandthegirlscouldcomealong" said Jad really fast but not fast enough for them to miss it.

"Why would they want to come. Going to West High is enemy territory" Yelled Darien but onyl soloud that onlythey could hear it.

"Well they said that it was to learn about the different cultural diversity of different school and how it is different from that of East High" said Jad. They gave him a look as to say yeah-right.

"Okay Okay they want to check out West high's cheerleading squad so that they can win this years cheer comp or somthing" said Jad.

" And you said yes to that" ? said Darien.

"Well when I said yes to Rei I wasn't kinda you know, not really thinking straight because I was kinda doing other things at the time" said Jad who was trying not to look Darien in the eyes. But they all knew what he meant.

"Well since we are going we might as well let them come with us but keep them under control. We can't let West High know we are their or we are going to look like lowly motherfuckers and I can't have that on my reputation references" said Darien.

They soon all left the change room for there next class, Social Studies. Which they had with all the girls and much to there horror Beryl as well..

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

They all entered the classroom and took there seats. They where all on one side of the room. Serena was also in the class, she was on the other side of the classroom in one of the backrow seats. She would always choose to sit in one of the back seats to avoid any contact with any of the students and the teachers where less likely to choose you to answer a question. That was when the teacher entered the room and any form of chatter soon died down as Mrs. Kelly stood behind her deck and sat down with her folder in front of her. This meant she was handing out the results for the last test and there would be a new assignment. This was always routine in this class. But Serena just turned on her Ipod and listen to "Shake it" by metro station and completely ignored what was going on around her by closing her eyes

"Hello class now I'm going to hand back you test papers. You all did very well and past. But there where four stand outs . Now usually I wouldn't mention any names but I think that these four students have been working hard all year and I think they should be seen for their outstanding results. First, Well done to Ami Michel and Zack Addy for getting a score of 96 per cent ( room gives a huge applause). Yes well done you two. Next Darien Shields for his score of 97 per cent ( Applause increased even more). And lastly this student is the first to ever get a hundred per cent in the history of the state for Social done Miss Serena Lennet.

Everyones faces was full of shock. No one had ever gotten a higher score than Ami Zack and Darien. It was knowned that the three where always fighting for the top mark. But completely unawhere of her classmates shock was Serena who had taken to opening her eyes just as everyone turned to face her. She quickly turned off her Ipod at the part of the song that went " I can turn off the lights" to find out why she was all of a sudden in the spotlight. She removed her Ipod and looked around. That was when Mrs. Kelly spoke again.

"Once again well done Ami, Zack, Darien and Serena" she said.

Serena just figured she got one of the higher scores but what she didn't know was that she got the top score in the classroom. "Now we are starting a new assignment today. It will be a pairs assignment so you all must work hard. Now don't think I'm going to just let you run off into you little friend groups this time because I'm not. I randomly picked your names all out and paired you up. Now it will be a mixed pair so one boy and one girl ad guys please try to keep your hands to yourself" she said with a laugh and the whole classroom followed. Mrs. Kelly was one of the best teachers in the school.

Now at the end of the day I will put the pairs up on the billboards and there will be no trading of pairs and if you try it I will take away half your mark. So be must do an oral presentation and prepair a plate of food. On the list next to the pairs will be what country you are doing across from your names and no swapping countries either. Don't think I don't know what you all get up to on the weekends because I'm not stupid" she said and they all laughed.

"I'm going to get paired with Darien" said Beryl she whispered to Mina.

"How do you know"? she asked.

"Because I always get what I want" said Beryl with a smile but Mina just roled her eyes.

She just looked down at her desk. She hated pair work. She had always gotten away with these pair assignments by being the last one to be picked. Before the whole randomly picked they would just choose there pairs and Serena was always the last one and being the odd on out meant she just did the assignment herself. It was great because it meant that she would be able to breath without worrying that her partner was going to just slack off. She just hoped that luck would be on her side and she would be the odd one out again. The class never really paid any attention to the rest of the lesson because everyone just wanted to know who they would be paired with. When the bell rung everyone ran out of the classroom in a rush to get to the billboards to see if they where up early(which they wont)Serena was the last to leave but before she got out to the door Mrs. Kelly stopped her.

"Serena can I have a word with you" said Mrs Kelly.

"Sure" Serena said.

Serena turn and closed the door because she didn't want anyone to know what they where abotu to talk about it. She didn't know what it was butusually it was important if it meant that your teacher wanted to talk to you away from the class.

"Serena I am concerned"said Mrs Kelly.

"But I'm fine" said Serena wondering why the teacher would be so worried about her.

"Serena your getting high scores in test and assignments and all out grades in all your other classes yet you don't seem to socialize with anyone here at East high. Why is that"? shed asked.

"Wellbecause I'm trying to get good grades to get into a good collage so I don't really have time for it at the moment." said Serena.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you went to West High before you came to East high"? asked Mrs. Kelly.

"It has nothing to do with.................. wait how do you no that"? asked Serena.

"Serena I'm one of your teachers. We have to know these things. Now I know that the east and the west don't get along very well but please don't let it get in the way of you making friends here Serena" said Mrs. Kelly.

"Mrs. Kelly I don't mean to be rude but I think you should stay out of this" said Serena.

"Serena I know how you feel. I myself went to West high and when I became a teacher, working here at East high was the only job I could find and no one minded that I went to high school at West high." she said.

"That maybe all well and true but you are all mature and have laid off your sence of torture that many of the student attending East high haven't. Like Beryl Carter and Darien Shields and the rest of there Clique friends." said Serena.

"I understand but that is why I paired you up with someone that you would not usually be around at all becauseof the whole social statues system here. I hope you can forgive me for doing this to you but you need to learn to work along side people that you don't like. You can't always work alone and when you do have to work with someone it wont always be who you like Serena"said Mrs Kelly.

"Well I'm still here and the only reason that is, would be because not one person here knows that before I got here at East High, I was at West High. I'm just grateful that I have remained friends with everyone at West High" said Serena.

"Well either way you will have a partner for this assignment. Your going to be working with Darien Shields."said Mrs. Kelly.

"What, are you kidding me." said Serena. She could not work with Darien Shields. First was because it would draw attention her which she didn't want, second she would have to deal with Beryl. It would drive her insane. Not to mention working with the king of East high and she was a West high girl at heart. That would just be crossing the line just by talking to him with out yelling.

"But you can't...................." Serena trailed off because she knew she had no wayof find herself out of all of this.

"I can, now go to your next class Serena. You still have one more class just give this late slip to your next teacher" she said and handed Serena a yellow slip.

Serena has no option but to take the slip and leave the classroom. She than went to Science. She entered the Science lab and quickly went to teacher and gave her slip and said sorry for her lateness. While Serena went to the back she had to walk past Beryl and whow as sitting next to Rei behind there lab desk was Darien and Jad who were talking with each other. Beryl had taken the walk way chair and when Serena walked past her, Beryl tripped her over. When all of Serena's book fell out of her hand the classroom began to laugh at her. All but Rei, Jad and Darien, who found this action childish. Darien was also sitting in the walk way chair and looked down at Serena. He had never noticed the blonde girl before.

When she had started at East High she had been ignored by everyone because of her lack of money and the clothing she wore. Which was usually just a simple pair of jeans with a hoodie or zip jumper. This meant that you could never get a good idea what her body looked like underneath all of the clothes. But he did notice her blue eyes where sparkling in away that for some reason gave him a feeling of peace. Her golden hair looked so soft, it made Darien want to get down on the floor with her and ran his hands in and over her hair. But he resisted. He did after all have a reputation to up hold. But while the class was laughing both Rei and Jad noticed the look that Darien was giving the girl that Beryl had just tripped, it kind of looked like a man in love but they shrugged it off with knowing that love and Darien just don't mix.

"Settle down class. Now today............................"

The teacher's voice was just a blur in head Darien's head for he turned around to look at the girl sitting at the back over the room. When Serena felt eyes on her, she turned to see who it was. When she saw Darien looking at her she was shocked. When there eyes meant if was like magic. They stared at each other for the rest of lesson till the bell rang and they broke the stare to leave the room. "He doesn't even know we are going to be paired up yet. " Serena started to think.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The Clique ran to the notice boards to see who they where paired up with."Ami your paired with Luke" said Rei." Oh good he is really nice and he doesn't sit back and do nothing" smiled Ami with happyness." Okay ummmmmmmmmmmmm Mina your Yaten". Oh good he is better at social studies than me. I might get a passing grade this term than" Mina said. "Oh and Lita your paired with Nathan." "Yes go team go" said Lita and she ran into Nathan's arms.

"Zack you with Kelly and Max your with Lena" said Rei.

"Its a good thing we know Lena and Kelly or I would be worried" said Mina." Come on Mina, don't you trust me" said Max.

"You yes but him, point downward, No way" she said and they all laughed. "Omigod, Jad we are paired up" screamed Rei and she turn and kiss him. " God you guys, get a room" said Mina.

"Okay out of my way people" said Beryl and she walked up to the board to find her name while mumbling so no one could hear " Okay, Darien here I come". But Rei found Beryl's name first.

"Oh hey Beryl your paired with Deacon. Good thing too. He has a huge crush on you" Rei giggled but not about the crush thing but the fact that she wasn't paired with her brother. Even Ami gave a little chuckle. "Okay Bro, turning to look at Darien than back at the list, your paired with.................................. oh here it is Serena Lennet. Your lucky Darien. She does have the highest social studies score" said Rei.

"What! You have got to be joking Rei" screamed Beryl and she walked up to the list and looked at it. " Oh no Beryl I'm not joking. Quite serious there it is" said Rei pointing her finger at where Darien and Serena were match up.

"So much for getting what I want" giggled Mina to Lita in a whisper.

"Anyway lets get out of here. Being at school after hours is so not my thing" said Rei and they all left. Apart from Darien and Beryl. Beryl went to quickly find Serena to tell her about not trying anything with her man and Darien went to his locker to collect his homework and was thinking about being paired with Serena. His locker happened to be on the opposite wall to Serena's. Serena happened to be standing at her locker to take home her books. Darien went to his looker without Serena noticing for she seemed to have her Ipod on. Darien soon opened his locker.

That was when Beryl came stagering up the hall with furious speed. But she only saw Serena because Darien's locker door hide almost all his body from sight and Beryl was to angry to notice that the guy in the expensive attire and muscular body was the guy she so badly wanted to date again. Beryl walked up to the locker next to Serena and banged her hand on on the locker. Serena took out her headphones and wondered why Beryl was standing there.

"Listen Loser and listen good. If you think that just because you and Darien are paired up together in this stupid class project and he is just going to like just want to date you than think again because Darien is my man and my man only. In other words you can look but don't touch" snarled Beryl. Serena couldn't take it any more. For so long she had been keeping the West high girl inside and out of sight. Serena just let it go and the real her came out.

"Okay now you listen b-iatch and listen good. Its just a stupid class project as you put it and if you are so inscure about the nonexsistent relation that ended, if I have heard correctly, in freshmen than take it up with Darien. But its so entertaining that Beryl Carter, rich bitch of East high would feel so threatened by me and I quote The loser. It's so entertaining that I don't even know why my parents pay cable. The live action real stuff is so much better. So Beryl do yourself a favour. Walk away with what little dignity you have left" said Serena. Beryl was so shocked that she just stood there with her mouth open it almost liked like she was trembling. That was when Darien closed his locker turned around and leant on his locker clapping repetitively.

"Ummmmmmmm Darien, you see I was just teaching this poor loser respect" said Beryl

"Leave Beryl" said Darien. who's eye were on Serena.

"But Darien I.................."

"I said leave now" said Darien. Beryl could do nothing but leave. Serena avoid Darien's glaze and closed her locker to leave. She got about three metres away before Darien spoke and Serena's every movement was halted by the sound of his voice. " Did I say you could leave, he paused for a few seconds, Serena"? said Darien as he was looking at the back of Serena. His eyes traveling from her head to her shoes. Serena clashed her shoulder bag and turned her head slitely to look over her shoulder.

"Last I check you didn't own the world and I don't need permission from a pretty-boy to leave, she to paused for asecond, Darien" said Serena and she soon kept walking but was soon stopped by a muscular arm around her waist and whispered..................................................

**Sorry for the cliffy but I just wanna get into it with out being really slow. okay well I hope you liked if there are any bad grammer or spelling mistakes.**

**P-B16**


	3. Darien's Denial

**Okay once again thank you for all the reviews there where do many. I'm at school now writing this and because my Keyboard at home won't work I have about 5hrs to get this chapter written. I hope this chapter is alright. If there are any really bad spelling mistakes and grammar issues than I'm really story but I think I'm doing better at it. My first few stories where really bad in that area but I think I'm really improving. Also when I said that I wanted the story to just go right into it and fast don't worry. Serena's history at West High is not something that will come up till later. Maybe in about 4 or 5 more chapters away. At the moment I'm just working to build up a relationship between Serena and Darien. Also I notice that I messed up on something. Some of you many be asking yourselves. "why is Darien in the same class as Rei"?. So to settle it I'm just going to make them twins to avoid that mess up. Hope that does effect the story. Anyway thanks**

_Beryl went to quickly find Serena to tell her about not trying anything with her man and Darien went to his locker to collect his homework and was thinking about being paired with Serena. His locker happened to be on the opposite wall to Serena's. Serena happened to be standing at her locker to take home her books. Darien went to his locker without Serena noticing for she seemed to have her Ipod on. Darien soon opened his locker._

_That was when Beryl came staggering up the hall with furious speed. But she only saw Serena because Darien's locker door hide almost all his body from sight and Beryl was to angry to notice that the guy in the expensive attire and muscular body was the guy she so badly wanted to date again. Beryl walked up to the locker next to Serena and banged her hand on on the locker. Serena took out her headphones and wondered why Beryl was standing there._

_"Listen Loser and listen good. If you think that just because you and Darien are paired up together in this stupid class project and he is just going to like just want to date you than think again because Darien is my man and my man only. In other words you can look but don't touch" snarled Beryl. Serena couldn't take it any more. For so long she had been keeping the West high girl inside and out of sight. Serena just let it go and the real her came out._

_"Okay now you listen b-iatch and listen good. It's just a stupid class project as you put it and if you are so insecure about the nonexistent relation that ended, if I have heard correctly, in freshmen than take it up with Darien. But it's so entertaining that Beryl Carter, rich bitch of East high would feel so threatened by me and I quote the loser. It's so entertaining that I don't even know why my parents pay cable. The live action real stuff is so much better. So Beryl do you a favour. Walk away with what little dignity you have left" said Serena. Beryl was so shocked that she just stood there with her mouth open it almost liked like she was trembling. That was when Darien closed his locker turned around and leant on his locker clapping repetitively._

_"Ummmmmmmm Darien, you see I was just teaching this poor loser respect" said Beryl_

_"Leave Beryl" said Darien. Who's eye were on Serena._

_"But Darien I.................."_

_"I said leave now" said Darien. Beryl could do nothing but leave. Serena avoid Darien's glaze and closed her locker to leave. She got about three metres away before Darien spoke and Serena's every movement was halted by the sound of his voice. "Did I say you could leave, he paused for a few seconds, Serena"? said Darien as he was looking at the back of Serena. His eyes travelling from her head to her shoes. Serena clashed her shoulder bag and turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder._

_"Last I check you didn't own the world and I don't need permission from a pretty-boy to leave, she to paused for a second, Darien" said Serena and she soon kept walking but was soon stopped by a muscular arm around her waist and whispered.................................................._

"So when are we gonna start on our project"? Asked Darien. Serena rolled her eyes at Darien's carefree tone of voice.

"Soon. Now please get out arm out from around my waist, now" said Serena slowly. Darien smiles and soon stepped back away from her. Serena turned to face Darien and gave him one hell of an evil stare.

"Shields this is how it's going to work. We stay out of public and of site while working on this. After all I have a reputation to keep up" said Serena putting one hand on her hip.

"You. Keep up a reputation and what kind of reputation is that" said Darien crossing his over his chest looking down at Serena.

"Look, I know you think you're all that but that is the problem here. If I'm seen in public site with you I'm going to have a hell of a lot of problems. First your wannabe girlfriend Beryl is not going to leave me in peace till this is over. Second being in your presences at all draws attention. Unlike you and your clique I like being not notice. But since you're the King of Clique its not something I can really achieve in a public domain. But lucky for both of us, once this project is over, you can go back to being conceited Jerk and I can go back to being completely invisible. Being invisible is my reputation. You ruining it, I kill you." Said Serena. Serena couldn't believe herself. Talking to the guy that ruled the school this way. It was complete suicide. But for some reason Serena didn't care.

"Well since that is all done and I agree when do you want to start."? Asked Darien

"How about tomorrow" said Serena.

"Okay, mine or yours"? Asked Darien

"Yours, my dad is having poker night tomorrow with his friends." Said Serena

"Okay well I guess I will see you tomorrow" He said.

"Kay"

They both walked toward the exit in silence with nothing more to say. Darien was surprised when she had called him a conceited Jerk and the strange thing was he didn't feel the need to yell at her for it. For some reason her didn't mind yet if anyone else had done it they would face total social disaster and many embarrassing pranks.

Darien drove home and pulled up at the mansion and went inside. It was just Rei at home and she was having a phone conversation. It seemed like she was trying really hard to calm someone down. But it didn't look like Rei was being very sincere about it. She kept putting her head on her forehead as a sign of a headache and she kept rolling her eyes of boredom.

"Ah ha. Beryl I'm sure he was just really busy. You know with the assignment and everything. Just calmed down." Rei looked up to see Darien enter the kitchen. "Um he just got home. Okay. Yes I will talk to him" said Rei. She hang up the phone and stood up to face her brother.

"Darien I know you hate Beryl but seriously I just spent the last forty-five minutes trying to calm her down. What did you do? She practically on the verge of a mental breakdown or something" said Rei and gave Darien a lot as to say you-are-a-complete-idiot.

"I have no reason to explain but t you so worried than the reason why she is doing this is because I told her to fuck off and I have to regrets" said Darien with a shrug.

"You have no regrets. Darien this is Beryl we are talking about. The only reason our father's company and her fathers company are on such good terms is because we keep the peace. She also said someone about you defending in her word "Loser Linnet". Care to tell me about that is all about" said Rei.

"Rei she was acting like she owned me again and any way I had to talk to Serena about our school project" said Darien.

"Oh my god. You like her" said Rei.

"What are you talking about "said Darien?

" Darien wake up hello. You only ever remember the names of girls that you either have an extraordinary sexual experience with. So extraordinary that you remember the person or persons. I also know you haven't sleep with Linnet and the only reason you remember my name is because we live in the same house and as for the girls you only remember them because there you best friend's girlfriends. And of course you remember Beryl's name because she is so in your face that it's hard to forget. Any other name you many remember that is a female means you really like her. I'm so proud of you. You might finally become a one women guy" said Rei.

"Don't hold your breath Rei." Said Darien.

"Darien I have never once had a conversation with Linnet. You know why?" asked Rei.

"Because she isn't in our group and since you have to hang around Beryl you are forced to think she is a loser." Said Darien.

Rei started laughing but soon stopped to talk again. "Yes but that's not the main reason. It was because I never knew she existed till the other day. If I remember back to like a year ago when she came all I remember is putting up with Beryl. I don't even know what day she started." Said Rei.

"Rei what's your point"? Asked Darien.

"The point is I think your finally growing a heart" said Rei.

"Rei drop it. I'm just working on the project. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" mumbled Rei.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"So now your working with him"

"Claire Relax. It's just a project. No big deal" said Serena. She was sitting on her bad eating a bowl of chips. Not to long after Serena had got home Claire has called her up asking if she was going to be at Fridays game but they managed to end up talking about other things.

"Serena what if he finds out" said Claire.

"He wont. Why do you think that told him, my father had poker tonight? There is no way he is going to no. like ever" said Serena putting another chip in her mouth

"Serena I'm concerned." Said Claire.

"Claire, you're acting like my social studies teacher. Just relax. Look I have been at East High for about a year now and I think I have done a pretty good job at keeping this all in. "said Serena.

"Serena the girls and I have been talking." Said Claire.

"Really about what"? Asked Serena.

"Serena we want you to join the East high cheer quad" said Claire.

"What! Are you kidding me? Why?" asked Serena in a loud voice.

"Serena the seniors on the team got a scholarship at our last game and we want you to be on the team when we go to collage. How are you going to get into our team without being on a cheerleading squad? Oh and before you say no and go on about how you can't go again West high well you wont have to worry. We are not competing this year" said Claire.

"But why?" asked Serena in confusion.

"Serena the squad wants you to be able to get in the same collage as us but the only way to get in is by scholarship. The have a better chance of getting one if you're actually on a squad. Serena scouts are not even going to be able to see you cheer if you're not on a squad" said Claire.

"Claire I couldn't. Even if you guys don't choose to compete." said Serena.

"Well at least thing about it. But on to other things. So you're doing a class project with him." Said Claire with a smirk on her lips.

"Claire don't get any ideas. It's just as you said. A class project." Said Serena.

"Well from what you told me, what happened in the hallways it's more than just a project" said Claire.

"Claire could you ever imagine Darien Shields going out with me. Serena Linnet" Said Serena.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah. Serena at West High you have every guy chasing you. Remember the guys that had girlfriends would also dump them if you talk to them in a chance of maybe be able dating you" said Claire.

"Yeah but this is not the West. It's the East and Shields is way out of my reach. Not that I would try anyway" said Serena with a snarl.

"Come on girl. He is hot. If he wasn't a East high Brat I would so totally do him" said Claire.

"Claire!"

"Well I would"

"But that's the thing Claire. He is a East High brat." Said Serena

"Whatever girlfriend. But I have to go. Cheer practise" said Claire.

"Okay talk to you later." Said Serena and she put down the phone. Life was about to get a whole lot wilder.

**Sorry it's shorter than the other chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. When I got a review about the West high girls I knew I needed to make Claire a must have in this chapter. Well we have to people in complete denial. Life is good. LOL thanks all you reviews our there.**

**P-B16**


	4. blackmail

**OkayI'm sorry about not again this up as soon as I have the other chapters. First my keyboard wouldn't work than my brother took his blue power chord and I was left in totally mayhem thinking how am I going to write the next chapter and put it up. But lucky my Dad solved that problem. He re-switched on my old wireless card and I just got new batteries for my keyboard ( Can't believe thats all I needed to do). Once again thanks for all the reviews. After not checking my email for about three days it was great to come back to it with alot of reviews and Alerts. I really want to give a big shout out to ****Dertupio**. **Who's reviews have always been positive. **

**anyway hope that the continous bad language didn't offend anyone. I'm just really trying to get the charractors to seem as real as I can. I know that in many books based around teenagers of this time are really getting it wrong. Like I really love the book twilight but I find that the language used in it seems a bit preppy and there is not one bit of swearing in it. I really couldn't see that happening for alot of teenagers. Hence it being written by someone older. Than there is books that miss use it and it is just going way to far. **

**I'm just trying to make them seem as human like as possible. I hope this does not make anyone think to lowly of me. I'm 16 and I don't agree with many books and how they portray since alot are written by 30 years olds I think many people forgot what life as a teenager is like ( unless you are a teenager). I'm not trying to sound like im full of myself or anything its just that its annoying reading a book that I can kinda relate to but langauge wise I can't. Anyway I'm a gonna shut up. Sorry I just really go on sometimes. on withthe story.**

"Serena Claire told me what happened"

" Tina relax. I'm all fine." said Serena as she opened her closet to pick what to wear." said Serena.

"Rena do you know what fine stands for."? asked Tina is a harsh voice.

Yeah yeah. Freaked out. Inscure. Norotic and Emotion. Tina you really need to get over the Italian job and find another movie to steal lines for." said Serena.

"Yeah but its true. No one cares where the lines come from its how you use it that counts" said Tina.

"Whatever tina." said Serena.

"Serena whats up."?

"Nothing"

"Rena I have been your friend for so long that I know when something is up with you. Now tell me"

"There is nothing to tell" said Serena.

"Serena is this about the cheer thing" asked Tina

"Maybe. Maybe not. But do you guys really want me to join the East high squad"? Serena asked in a very serious tone.

"Well about that. I'm sure Claire told you but yes we do. Sere you are the best cheerleader ever in the history of cheerleaders" said Tina.

"Thanks T but I'm not sure that West high flavour is going down in the East" said Serena pulling out a part of blue jeans and a band T-shirt saying all-american rejects on it.

"Well thats problably why they never win" said Tina with a chuckle.

"Problably."

Now Serena Tell me about play boy Shields. from what I hear he is into you" said Tina.

"Darien Shields is not into me. Like I told Claire its just an assignment." growled Serena slipping her jeans on.

"Really. Well love to say and chat about your new lover boy but school is waiting unfortunately" said Tina.

"He is not my lover B............... never mind. Talk to you later. Say hi to everyone" said Serena.

"Kay will do" and the line soon went dead. Serena finished get dressed and put her hair up in a ponytail. It was just another day. When Serena got downstairs her dad hd already left for work. No surprise. Serena's father, Dion happened to work at Shields Enterprises. He was a designer for new tech equipment. It in away pained Serena to know that her father was working for Daien's father. In some form it was like her father was the underdog in the siduation and that meant she was to.

Serena usually wouldn't have minded or cared but since she despised everything that was either concerned or related to Darien it didn't leave much room to grow on other things. The real dilema here was that she still didn't know the true reason behind why she hated him. In truth he had done nothing to hurt her socially or emotionally. Infact for the better part of her time spent so far at east High they had never really crossed paths and if they literally did than they would just ignore each other for there was no reason to make contact. They both sat in very different parts of the social standing charts. While Darien was high up Serena wasn't even on it because of the whole not being noticed thing.

Yet she hated him for one reason and one reason only. He was a East High brat. For so long it had been easy just to use that reason as to why she hated him and they one else at East High for that matter. That was when Serena began to ask herself " Just because of the school they go to is it enough to hate them"?. Than again she was going to the school too but not by choice.

If she had her way she would still be at West High right now. Serena quickly grabbed her bag and walked to school. Serena did have a car but it said west high rules all over it. The student body's goodbye gift to her and she could find it in her heart to take it all off. the car its self was an old model anyway so it would look so out of place in the student parking lot where there was mercedes and porches. Something she couldn't afford. Even with her father working hard at Shields Enterprises.

Serena soon arrived at the school grounds and walked across the grass to the centre of the school. On her way she got many stares but Serena saw it as a reminder that she had to go over Darien's after school. She got an evil glare from Beryl but surprisingly she got a friendly smile from Rei. "Why would Rei smile at me"? wondered Serena. This week was just getting stranger and stanger by the second.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"And her really remembered her name"? asked Lita.

"Yeah." said Rei.

" Wow maybe he will date Linnnet. I mean seriously. It could happen from what your tell us" said Jad.

"I doubt it. Darien is not interested in women like that. well if you could call Linnet a women" said Beryl.

"You guys stop calling her Linnet. It's Serena" said Rei.

"Rei would you really approve of your brother dating that trash"? asked Beryl.

"What he does has never needed my approval and even if I didn't approve it would not concern me. Its his life after all. Anyway I don't think Serena is trash. There is more than meets the eye with her" said Rei.

"What do you mean by that"? demanded Beryl.

"Oh nothing to important. Now moving on what about that social studies assignment." said Rei trying to change the subject to get away from what she almost let slip.

"I think its going to be great. I hope I get an A. I got Russia. A lot of stuff has happened there " said Ami.

"Oh Ami you are so smart. I think I missed that feature when I was born" said Mina with a giggle

"Yeah yeah very funny. Now on to more important things don't forget about the cheerleading try outs girls." said beryl and she walked away.

"Okay it is very clear why Darien dumped her" " said Ami.

"Its not like Cheerleading is the most important thing in the world or anything" said Lita.

"Sorry but we have to go. Basketball practice" said Jad. They quickly all kissed there girlfriends and walked away. That was when Mina spoke up.

"So Rei care to explain what you meant about the whole, being more than meets the eye with Linnet. I mean Serena" said Mina.

"Well I was waiting to tell you guys. Anyway first you have to promise that what I'm about to say does not leave the circle" said Rei.

"Okay we promise now spill" said Lita.

"Okay okay. Well last night when I found out about all of this. I got curious. No one knows anything about what her before East High or anything so I did some websurfing last night and you will never guess what I found" said Rei. She pulled out a file of papers and opened it and the first thing they saw was a picture of the West High cheerleading team.

" Rei these are just cheerleaders from West High. God I hate them. Before Max I was dating Justin. One of those bitches stole him from me. " said Mina with alot of hate in her eyes.

"Anyway get this, Serena went to West High and was a cheerleader. Before she came here she became captain of the squad but that was the year when her father got a transfer to the main building in my Dad's company." said Rei.

"No way" said Ami.

"Yes way. look" said Rei pointing to Serena in the center of the picture. They couldn't believe how different she was from the picture till now.

"Well I can understand why she doesn't have any friends now" said Lita.

"Speaking of cheerleading, the West High cheer squad got scolarships to some collage and anyway they are not going to finals this year because they don't need to." said Rei.

"We might have a chance this year" said Lita.

"Wait we have had alot of games and than theres nationals but why have we never noticed her"? asked Mina.

"Well she does look a hell of a lot different here." said Lita

"Anyway I paid a student from West high to get me some information on all of this and the real reason behind why they are not going" said Rei.

"And what is it"? said Ami.

"Well apparently the West high squad have been talking about it for weeks. They want Serena to be able to get on the East High squad so that she could have a chance at a scolarship to this collage." said Rei.

"Thats really noble" said Mina with surprise.

"Anyway moving on. Serena was the most popular girl in West High. Apprently many guys lined up to get her phone number" said Rei.

"You know I don't know why you are a business major. You should so be like in the FBI or something" said Ami. they all laugh.

"So now what are we going to do with this information"? asked Lita. The was a pause for a few seconds before someone spoke.

"We should blackmail her into join our squad" said Mina.

"No Mina. Blackmail is such a Beryl thing to do." said Lita.

"Oh by the way apparently Serena made all the routines that made them win last year" said Rei.

"Blackmail it is" said Lita.

"Look we could just try asking her" said Ami.

"Try-outs are today. If she wanted to be in it she would have signed up be now and she hasn't." said Mina.

" Wll I guess its come to this" said Ami.

"Blackmail it is." said Rei.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Serena was in the bathroom waiting to wash her hands. When she finally got to the sink and turned the tap was when the clique entered the room.

"Okay out everyone" yelled Rei and everyone scattered. Serena quickly put her hands under the tap and dryed her hands on the jeans. She was the last one to get to the dor when Rei spoke." Not you serena hold back" said Rei. Serena decided not to repeat the episode between Darien and her so she just did as Rei said. After all there was four of them and tat made up for most of the popular group.

"So Serena who are you today" said Rei trying to keep the conversation cool.

"I'm fine thanks" said Serena really slowly.

"So what class you got next"? asked Rei.

"English" said Serena who had no idea where this was going.

"Okay thats it. Serena we are blackmailing you into joining our squad and in return we wont tell the whole school you went to West high before you came here" said Mina.

"Mina" said Lita as if to say what-the-hell-are-you-doing.

"Look if we kept this up we would be here till the bell rings" said Mina.

" How do you know about that" asked Serena.

"Its called the internet" said Rei.

"Whatever" said Serena and she walked away.

"Well that went well" said Ami.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Serena has tried to keep her cool when she she found out that they knew her secret. Serena got her phone out to talk to claire.

"Hello"

"Claire its me"

"Oh hey Rena"

"They know"

"How knows what"? asked Claire.

"The clique know that I went to West High" said Serena

"But how could they find out"? demanded Claire.

"I don't know but they know. They also know I was on the squad they said that if I join the squad they wont tell anyone" said Serena.

"So join the squad Serena" said Claire.

"Claire I am being blackmailed here please be a bit mader about this" said Serena

"Look Serena this is how I see it. Just join the squad. look its not that big of a deal. Maybe East high would win for once" giggled Claire.

"I can't it would make me a total cheer-whore" said Serena.

"No it wont because we told you to do it anyway. If anything Beryl is doing you a big favour.

"No its not Beryl. Its Rei Hino-shields and the rest of the clique girls" said Serena.

"Well thats good because Beryl would most likely tell everyone once she got the routines out of you. I hear Shields has more honor than that" said Claire.

"Claire I think you are forgetting that this is East high." said Serena.

"Serena look you need to understand that this little hatred spin between our schools is very childish. I mean we can't judge all the East high students by jusst one alone" said claire.

"Okay what have you done with my East High hating best friend"? asked Serena.

"Very funny Serena but i'm serious we all need to grow up abit" said Claire.

"Its not meant to be funny Claire." said Serena.

"Look just join the squad. Kick ass. Get a scolarship and than your whole life is safe" said Claire.

"Claire I don't think I could live with myself if I did that." said Claire.

"Serena, It's just cheerleading" said Claire.

"But its kind of my life claire. You know that" said Serena.

"Than get out there and get on the squad. Show those East high clowns what a real cheerleader is made of." said Claire.

"Fine. I will try out" said Serena.

"Great. Your going to so get that scolarship." said Claire.

"Yeah but first I'm going to have to show them what I can do. like I once said, West high flavour might not match up with East High traditional cheers" said Serena.

"Girl if they don't let you in than they would be crazy. You already have a head start with four wanting you on the team. They will jsut have to convince Beryl. Beryl wont say no if many say yes" said Claire.

"Yeah yeah. Okay listen I have have got to go" said Serena.

"Okay. Talk to you later and knock em died Serena." said claire and she hung up.

"Okay I'm going to try out for the cheerleading squad. Could this day get any better " said Serena and she rolled her eyes and headed to class.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Guys I checked the list. Her names on it" said Mina.

"Great" said Rei.

"You know there is only one problem with this" said lita.

"Beryl" they all said

"Don't worry about her. I will deal with that" said Rei.

" We might win this year than." said Ami with hope.

It was free period now and that was when the try outs had been planned. That was when Beryl entered. "Okay we are looking for people that are the real deal. No more letting people on that can only do some of the stunts and routines. " said Beryl. " Don't worry. I'm sure there willbe at least one person who measures up". said Rei. "Okay guys reminded me why we are going this in the gym in front of half the sutend body" said Lita. who looked up at the seats on either side of the gym where people where scattered around but not really paying much attention to the try outs.

"Because they need to be able to handle the pressure of crowds" said Rei.

"Okay people lets get this on the road. I have a to leave for my pedicure after this" said Beryl to which everyone roled there eyes.

"Okay first up is............. Anson, Beth" said Mina. The try outs continued for another hour before Serena was on. By that time Beryl had gotten more bitchier than ever and practically yelled for the people that tried out to fuck off in those words. Everyone in the gym has completely ignored the try outs for they found it had gotten boring. That was when Serena was up.

"Linnet, Serena" said Mina with a smile. Beryl gumbled abit but it was ignored. Serena was wearing red shorts and a trappy top ( like what the sharks wore in bring it on 4). When Serena walked in she got alot of intention. No one had seen Serena dressed like this before and they hadn't known she would look as good as she did. Serena hadn't really prepared a routine. She said to herself earlier on that she was just going to wing it and see what happens.

She did just that. Combining her west high flavour that she invented and some crazy tumbling. By the end of it the gym was silent in surprise. Rei nooded her head as if to say yep-thats-what-I'm-talking-about. Serena than turned and walked over to her bag that she had dropped on the way in. She picked it up and left the gym with people still speechless.

Serena left the gym with people clapping in the distanes. "Well I guess she is on the squad" said Mina. Beryl look over to Mina and spoke. " I don't think so Mina. did you see the flaw in her back hand string? That is something I wont have in the squad" said Beryl." Beryl she was the best a try outs. She is msot likely better than the whole squad put together" said Rei.

" B we need her to win. She has what we re missing" said Ami.

" We would so get first place this year with just that routine" added Lita. Beryl had no choice.

"Okay fine. She's on the squad" said Beryl. They soon said to hell with the rest and left for home time

Serena found herself infront of the Darien's house. More like mansion. Serena was still in her the clothes she had on while in the gym but she had alot put a jacket that she left un zippered because it was a bit hotter outside. She rang the door bell and Darien answered. The look on his face was of surprise but for some reason lust as well.

"So ready to get started" said Serena.

**Okay I lied about no one knows about the whole west high thing but in all honesty in this Serena has alot of pride and the only way i can think of her to do it is with blackmail. Hope i havent take it to far. once again sorry for any mistakes that I made (spelling errors).**


	5. A new turn

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you just came from a physical try out" questioned. Darien raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever, I don't see how that's in any way relevant to the assignment" said Serena, looking up at him from her page of notes.

"It isn't but from what I know you don't get involved in that" he added.

"Don't pretend like you know me because you don't and never will. " said Serena, while she was reading a passage in the book to her left.

"Maybe so but I know people like you" said Darien.

"Really?" said Serena who wasn't paying any attention to what he had said.

"Yes, you're the kind of person who hides in the background while everyone has a good time. You make up reasons and excuse to not socialize with everyone because of something. The only differences with you is that something." said Darien.

"Well it looks like you have got me all figured out" said Serena sarcastically.

"For the most part" said Darien.

Serena choose not to reply for she realised the more she spoke the more he learnt about her. That was the kind of person he was. It was a skill she knew he had picked up in basketball. She had watched him years before she came to East high, break the spirit of rival basketball teams by just one conversation because he knew the strength and weakness of that person.

She didn't want to be 'that person' in this ordeal. It just wasn't in her favour and she didn't want him to in anyway have the upper hand. For her finishing the assignment quickly was the only way to get out of any kind of conversation or meeting, for after the project they would have no reason to commune with each other much to her relief.

"You know most of the female population at school would kill to be in your position." said Darien and Serena just couldn't help but to throw a comeback at him.

"Well I would freely give up 'my position' and work with someone who does not possess your arrogance but it looks like I have no choice" said Serena.

" Darien are you here"? asked a voice in the next room and in entered a girl that looked like a model….or a prostitute, it was hard to tell with the amount of cleavage she had showing. She walked into the room and smile when she saw Darien but frowned when she saw Serena.

"Hi Katie, what are you doing here"? he questioned in a dangerous voice.

"Well I was thinking about you and how amazing last night was so I was thinking we should go for a repeat but I didn't know you had charity cases over" said Katie with a fake smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry but it seems like I should be going after all only people who look like hookers and idiots dress like you. Have a nice life" snapped Serena. She piled her books together piled them in her bag and went to leave but when she was right in the big hall way across from the room she turned around and face Darien to speak with him before leaving.

" Call me tonight so we can discuss the project design after your finished with your groupie slut" said Serena, she turned to leave.

"Wait what's your number"? asked Darien.

"Look it up" she snapped and left after that. She wasn't angry that she had been referred to a charity case or that Darien was about to get busy with the Katie girl but the fact that he had cut into the time for the project. If he kept doing it they would never finish it. Her stress levels had maxed out and she still had a bus to catch. That was when a red convertible pulled up beside her. It was Rei, Darien's sister.

"Hey, do you need a lift?" asked Rei.

"No I'm fine" she answered.

"Serena you need a ride home now come on, its no big deal" added Rei.

"Fine, whatever".

Serena didn't feel up to arguing with Rei so she just decided quickly to suck it up and take the ride home. She opened the door and got in, which surprised her because its easier said than don't. She didn't think she would actually get into the car even with her admitting to just dealing with everything and taking up Rei's offer. Serena made no attempt to talk to Rei at all apart from giving her directions to her street.

"So how is your project coming along"? asked Rei.

"Fine" Serena answered hollowly.

"Well now that your on the squad it means extra credit" said Rei letting Serena know that she had made it but it wasn't that difficult to figure out that that was going to happen.

"Good to know" once again only replying half-heartedly. That they moment Serena's phone rang. She took it from her bag and saw that it was Claire calling her, she answered her phone.

" Hey Claire, what's up?" asked Serena.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you made the squad."? questioned Claire.

"Yeah I did" answered Serena.

"Awesome. Serena are you in a car"? asked Claire.

"Yeah, why"? asked Serena.

" You don't own a car" stated Claire.

"Yeah well I got a ride with Raven" said Serena.

"Really she is right there next to you"? she asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"Sere, put her on the phone" demanded Claire.

"Why"?

"Just do it"

"Fine, alright alright." said Serena rolling her eyes. Serena looked over to Rei who was looking at the road. "My friend wants to talk to you" said Serena giving Rei her phone. Rei was very surprised that one of Serena's friend wanted to talk to her.

"Yes" answered Rei.

"Okay I realise that we will always be enemy's but get one thing straight, if you hurt my best friend in anyway I will kill and don't think I'm not messing around her because I am so serious about this" said Claire.

"That was never my intentions. So you wont have to worry." said Rei.

"Good because she has had enough to deal with. Oh and by the way if you brother plays with Serena's feelings than I will kill him as well as you. I know its unlikely with the fact that she is rated as a loser on the social statue in hell high but if he upsets her in anyway than watch it." Claire also added.

"Well is that all"? asked Rei.

"No. Just remember that Serena is not an object in you board game you call your life. So if you blackmail her again don't expect to make it to graduation. But than again I have to thank you for doing it because now we have a chance at her getting a scholarship, but you would know that since you paid Liam Jefferson for information to blackmail her."

"I understand" added Rei.

"Good. Now I'm inviting you to our next game. You don't have to come but it will be a chance to see Serena in real action" said Claire.

"Fine with me." said Rei.

"Well this way you can stop trying to get in unnoticed with those three friends of yours" said Claire.

"You know about that"? questioned Rei with surprise.

"Yes, every sixty-seven times you have done it in that past two years" said Claire.

"Well I guess there is no reason to do that anymore" added Rei

"Good and also keep Jed, Max, Zac, Nathan and your brother away from the game this Friday or Serena with be recognised now that she and your brother have to spent time together " said Claire.

"How do you know there names?" Rei asked

"Like how you East high folk have your ways so do we" said Claire

Rei knew that that was all she was going to get from this Claire slash friend of Serena's so she handed the phone back to Serena and continued to drive to the street Serena had directed to. "Yeah okay. Bye Claire" said Serena and she placed her phone back in her bag. The rest of the drive was silent till they got to the street.

"Just here is fine' instructed Serena and Rei pulled up at the right end of the street.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome. Oh and remember practice is tomorrow during free period and after school till four-Thiry." added Rei

"Okay" and she closed the door and walked up to her house after she watched Rei drive up. In truth her house was two streets away from where she was. She didn't want Rei to know where she lived. She felt safer that way for some reason. When she finally got home her father had arrived but seemed swamped by design blueprints.

"Hi dad"

"Hey Rena. How was school" asked Deon

"Fine"

"They company is have a Ball and I have to go. Would you like to come"? asked Deon. In all honestly she didn't but she wanted her dad to be happy and he liked the social get togethers because he found they seemed to be the only time for him to relax at all.

"Sure why not? Could be fun" Serena smiled at her father and he smiled back.

"Its Saturday and it starts at 7 pm" he added.

"Okay" and she left the room to travel upstairs to her bedroom.

**And that's that. Sorry its been long since I updated. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

**P-B16**


	6. Meet the Squad and the Shields

Serena had just finished Science and knew that she had a free period next which would involve her cheering with the enemy as she still referred them as and didn't see any chance of it changing. The day before she had been given a blue tank top with East spirit in black written across the chest and black short that seemed to be smaller on than off. It wasn't a far cry from her west high cheer practise uniform but she still had her doubts.

She wouldn't get the full comp uniform till after her first practise. She was still worried she may have had a good try out but like she had said and repeated many times west and east flavour are very different. She was surprised that she even made it.

When Rei had told her she had felt so shocked but she had kept it under wraps because she still didn't trust her or any of the friends let alone the East high squad. That was what scared her the most. She didn't want to do any cradles or anything along those lines. She only did that with the west high squad because she had full confidents that they would indeed catch her.

She wouldn't be surprised if Beryl actually bribed or demanded the cheerleaders that did have to catch her(probably male cheerleaders so that would make it even easier for Beryl, for she had almost the all of the male population around her little finger she most likely wouldn't have to resort to bribery).

Serena went into the locker room that was to only be used by cheerleaders. Serena in her mind didn't like the idea of an only-cheerleader Locker room. The money to build it could have been used for something a little more constructive. When walking into it, she realised that it was a lot more expensive than other bathrooms and change rooms in the school.

Serena figured it was most likely funded by the one other rich parents. They seemed to do that a lot from what she had seen in the last year and what she had heard before even coming to east high. The lockers where on either side of the long room and there was along walk away that separated the two sides of locker in semestral lines.

The conversations that the cheerleader's had actually seemed to be cheer related which was a surprised. How Beryl ended up captain she would never known but than again that might be why they started losing when she was voted in that position. Serena didn't even think she was voted in.

She guessed that it was more like she paid just to get there with her connections to the school board. Serena had seen beryl cheer before. Not to say that she was bad but she just didn't have anything out of the ordinary to hold the title best cheerleader or a reason to be captain cheer wise.

It was widely known that Beryl and Rei had been neck and neck but in the end Beryl came out on top but everyone even the squad at west high knew that Rei had pulled out to keep the peace between her and Beryl and also the sake of the school for Beryl didn't take loosing very well, even if she didn't get her own way.

As shown when she got all worked up for not being paired up with Darien for the assignment. Serena quickly changed in the back row of lockers to that no one could see her. She didn't want to be noticed. She was actually just trying to blend in with the surroundings.

When she finally was dressed and changed and had chosen a free locker to put her things in, she put her white sneakers on and tied her hair up in to a high ponytail. Serena couldn't believe she was apart of a squad. The only problem was it wasn't the squad she really wanted to be on. Serena reminded herself that she was betraying her squad, they wanted this.

They had even asked her to do it and it wasn't like she had a choice, if she wanted to be saved from hours of plain torture till she graduated she needed to do this she reminded herself yet again.

"Oh hey you new to the squad to"? asked the person across the way"

"Yeah"

"Good to know I'm not the only one"

"I'm Latonia but even just calls me Tonia" they shook hands.

"Serena"

That was when the locker doors both slammed open and in worked Beryl head held high and she walked down the long her long hallway.

"Practise is started into the gym now people" yelled Beryl.

When she got to the back and saw Serena she glared at her and turned around to head out to the rest of the squad. Serena figured that was a much as a 'welcome to squad' she was going to get in this life time. Serena finished up and headed out. Tonia followed behind her in eagerness for the first practice of her cheer career. Serena saw the squad in a group with Beryl ,the Captain standing out front and Rei, the Vice-captain next to her.

"Okay first up I want to introduce our newest member, checking her clipboard in her hand, Tonia" smiled Beryl and she completely ignored Serena but Rei spoke up for she knew that Beryl would say anymore on new squad members even with Serena being one of them.

"And Serena, who is also a new member of the team" smiled Rei.

"For now" mumbled Beryl.

They all laugh awkwardly.

"Now lets run the routine for Tonia" yelled Beryl once again ignoring Serena

"This routine will not get us far, who does Beryl think she is kidding. The West maybe out this year but this routine will not get us very far" Serena heard one of the cheerleaders whisper to another cheerleader and she nodded in agreement. Serena and Tonia placed themselves in front of the squad to observe the routine that they would have to do.

"5,6,7,8.…………" yelled Beryl and they started.

Serena found the routine very basic and no special or individuality factors about it much like the captain of the squad. The routine had low level stunts with basic cradles and dance moves that look straight out of a bad cheesy dance movie that hadn't been told that 60's was long over.

Serena kept her expression straight. She was internally laughing inside because she couldn't believe all the time she had worried that East high might had beaten them. In fact she didn't even know how they got second place last year. She figured that Vice-Captain Rei might have stepped in and fixed it up at the end.

"Now Tonia stand there" pointed out Beryl and Serena was left to find a spot on the end of the row. They ran the routine again. Serena picked it up so easy that she couldn't doing it anymore that she had an out burst.

"You know this routine probably wouldn't even take you nationals" said Serena.

"Really Sa-ren-na, how would you know"? yelled Beryl who was angry because it had been herself how had made up the routine.

"Beryl do you want to win because if this is the best you all got than I'm out of here" said Serena. She grabbed her stuff and walked out. She wasn't going to spend her time doing this. Basic routines. She was right. West side flavour didn't go with the east at all. She tried to tell everyone that but know one would listen. That was when at that moment Rei run out of the gym to catch up with Serena who was about fifty metres away. When she finally reached her, Rei stoped in front of her.

"What the hell was that"? questioned Rei.

"What the hell was that(empathising the that is her sentence). Do you expect to win with that routine. It sucked and I'm pretty should you know this. I would rather this school knew who I really was and be tortured for the rest of the year and not get a scholarship than stand up and be something fake." said Serena.

"Fake. How are we fake"? asked Rei with confusion.

"A routine is meant to be what a squad is about. That routine says cute smiles and no originally. See this is why we won. We shook it up. Your stuff is boring" said Serena, putting it straight to Rei very bluntly.

"Hey do you think I was so desperate to get you on the team. We can't over throw Beryl. She has to much power in the school but if we can get a good routine in than we wont have to. That was when you had to come in. Look I have seen some of the choreography you have come up with. Its what we need. Look I'm a shields and I don't take failure lightly. Beryl is making us fail." said Rei with passion.

"Than do something about it. Tell her straight. When I was a cheerleader that was how it was. Friendship and cheer routines get separated for the good of the squad" replied Serena.

"Beryl is the squad as for as everything goes. Why do you think I'm not Captain. To keep the peace" said Rei.

"So you wanted me to come into the squad to make a routine, rise a cheer mutiny or something to get Beryl out of head position so you can become captain" said Serena with disgust. She might not like Beryl but she wouldn't sink that low.

"Its not about that, its about winning. We finally have a chance to win and I wont let beryl stand in my way." said Rei.

"Than what is stopping you from just going for it now."? asked Serena.

"Nothing but even if I do get Beryl to chill I still need a routine" said Rei looking at Serena, indicating that she would be the make of that routine.

"I come back but that routine is bust and if you don't get rid of it you will loose" said Serena.

At that moment Mina, Ami and came running out of the gym to see what was going on and hoped that Rei could convince Serena to not give up just because of Beryl and her bad routines. When they finally reached Rei and Serena they circled around the to for the verdict hoping for it to be in their favour but it was doubtful. They both looked pretty stressed and annoyed.

"Guys we have to kill the routine" said Rei, meaning that Serena was staying on the squad but the probably

"Yeah well the team agrees but getting Beryl on board is like impossible" said Lita.

"Look fuck Beryl, we are gonna and do what it takes" said Rei. Lita Ami and Mina seemed surprised at Rei's choice of words for they seemed very extreme for her usual vocabulary.

"Serena can you make a routine that will help us win"? asked Lita. They all waited for the answer. Serena had to think about it for a few minutes. She wasn't sure because while her style was a triple threat to the extreme, so she had been told. It would take time and getting to know the abilities of the team and finding their strong point and advancing in it.

"I think so" said Serena.

"Good" said Rei nodding.

The bell rang in a sign that free period was over and classes had to proceed. Serena quickly changed after having a shower. Not that it was really needed but she had one anyway. She had two more classes before she would have to meet up with Darien after school again.

*******************************************************************************************

Serena once again found herself out the front of the Shields estate mansion. It never failed to impress her for the two time she had been there before something had changed making it seem more rich and luxurious. Serena knocked on the door. A maid answered the door.

"Oh yes Miss Linnet, the young master has been expecting your arrival. Follow me" said the maid with a cheery smile on her face.

Serena followed her steps to a large study room that she hadn't seen before. Last time she had come to work on the project the room had been an open room with light beaming in through the windows. It had been very nice but this room seemed more profession and business like, Serena analysed . Every piece of furniture was made out of a very thick expensive wood. It was rich in its colour and it almost made it look like she had stepped back in time over half a century ago with all the books and odd placements of objects.

She made a guess that everything in the room would most likely cost the same as her house added up to if not more. Now that would be no surprise since the family that lived in the huge mansion seemed to have money coming out of their ears due to the business of the company that was probably making billions as she was waiting for Darien. That was when she heard a sound coming from the other room. To say she was curious was probably an understatement but Serena decided to use her better judgement and just ignore it completely. But that seemed to be hard when two figure appeared in the study.

One was a man the other a women. They looks like they would be in there late 30's maybe early 40's. Surprisingly they looked like a combined image of both Rei and Darien. That was when she figured that it was their parents. The man was tall and had dark hair but his eyes where a violet kind of colour much like Rei. The women was short and as well had dark hair tied in a loose bun with tiny glasses on her like on of those lawyers who wanted their client to be able to see their face. She had the same eye colour as Darien. They both had quiet golden skin. There clothing looked like it was worth thousands of dollars.

" You must be Deon's daughter. It a pleasure to finally meet the only child of the person that helped to make my company be at the level it is today. "said Darien's father and he reached out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Mr Shields" said Serena with a sincere smile and she shook his hand.

"Call me Damien and this is my wife Riana" Damien introduced. They both shook hands.

"My father tells me that business is good" said Serena, trying to keep the small talk going.

"Very much so. Anyway I hear you and my son have a project together to do"? questioned Damien.

"Very much so" smiled Serena.

Darien walked into the room at that moment and there was a sense of surprise in his eyes.

**Okay chapter 6 all done** **enjoy**

**P-B16**


	7. The Game plan

"It was nice meeting you" said Serena as the owners of the international multi million dollar company strutted out of the study.

After Darien had arrived they had quickly left saying that they had business to attend to. She figured business meant the company. Darien had glared at them on there way out. Something she didn't understand. She couldn't even yell at her father. Serena made an assumption that Darien didn't want 'the parentals' talking to the crazy smart girl with a social statue of one point loser encase they happens to say something that Darien didn't agree with it.

She guessed that it came with being popular a high school and having statue internationally or he was just being a jerk, which was something that didn't surprise her in the least. That was after all the kind of guy Darien was and will most likely probably always be like. No chance of that changing. Darien's voice bough her back down to reality and out of her swirling mind of thoughts.

"Lets get this over with." he snarled in result of her meeting his parents and finding out that Serena's father was an employee at his parents company.

"Couldn't agree more" Serena replied with a sweet innocent yet dangerous smile.

They got to work on there project. It was on Mexico and it was all turning out very well despite their differences, socially and just all out completely. Serena turned another page in her book to read about the rebellion in Mexico between them and Spain so they could gain their independents to become a free country with out Spain's leadership.

"So my sister says your on the cheer thing." said Darien.

"Cheer squad and yes. I am" replied Serena.

"I guess you will be at the next game than"? questioned Darien.

"I guess I will." smirked Serena.

"You never seemed the type"

"Are we really going to have this conversation again about what I am and what I'm not. Like I said before you don't know me and you never will because we are just too different. I have five dollars in my wallet right now with last weeks horoscopes. You most likely have several hundred if not thousand's of dollars with a few packets of condoms. I own a skateboard to get to and from school. You own a Bentley. My clothes come with a discount yours come with a thousand dollar receipt. I live in a low income area and you live in the hills. So stop pretending you can relay or question what I am and what I'm not because you have no idea." said Serena bringing out an updated but recycled speech.

"Now are you really going to go in this 'we are so different' speech again"? asked Darien.

"I guess we are." snarled Serena.

"Well you probably are right about what is in my wallet and you really only have five dollars"? said Darien with surprise.

"Not every is filled out with money you" Serena informed him.

"Yet you go to East high. One of the most expensive schools in the country with ninety-eight percent of the school having a rich heritage. How did you end up in East high"? asked Darien.

"Simple my father got a transfer to the main building of his sector and East high is the only school around for miles" confirmed Serena.

" Where did you used to live"? asked Darien.

"West side of the city" answered Serena.

"So you either when to West high or West Archer high" questioned Darien raising his eyebrows. This was the kind of conversation that Serena looked forward to avoiding this conversation but she didn't think she would have the conversation with him.

" Where do you think? West Archer high. If I was from West high I think the whole school would be torturing me a hundred times more than what they already are" lied Serena.

"Good to know because West high is the worst a person can ever get. Only white trash and idiots attend the west"

"NO we are not. We……………….."

Darien double taked

"What"? asked Darien.

"What"? said Serena

"What"?

"What"?

"What"?

"What"?

"Oh you said West high. Sorry I thought I heard Archer in there" said Serena with a nervous smile. She mentally slapped herself for that little slip up. She was really starting to push it.

"Yeah I guess being referred to a trashing school would annoy anyone" said Darien with disgust.

"Who the hell do you think you are to even think of calling West high trash……….(Serena could not believe what she was saying)……….Wh-wh-en they are much worst than that. Seriously is that the best you can come up with for that pathetic excuse of a school" Serena laughed hoping he believed every word of it. He seemed to take it.

"Well I guess we finally found common ground" smirked Darien.

"I-I-I guess we have" stuttered Serena but Darien didn't seem to notice.

They soon finished up the project and it was ready to be handed in. Surprisingly it had only taken a few after school meetings just to finish it. Serena had started to load her bad up with all her things and now that the project was done, she could return to normalcy and get out of the stoplight of Beryl torture. She hoped that now that she didn't have to spend time with Darien anymore, Beryl changed her mind on her stupid assumption that she could in anyway be a threat to regaining that relationship that was over in seventy-two hours.

Than maybe they could form some kind of tolerances. But knowing Beryl, she would probably be on her 'she must die' list from now and to the rest of eternity. When Serena finally finish packing everything up surprisingly Rei walked in and smiled at Serena. She was amazed that Rei wasn't out shopping or whatever it was rich popular girls did.

" Hey Serena. You working on the assignment"? she questioned.

"Yeah. Just finished" she replied back.

"Okay good because you need to help me with making the new routine and fast. Regional is coming up and we are so gonna winner with the routines you come up. I mean I look back on the stuff you did at West high, wow" said Rei but than a nervous face was pasted on Serena's face.

"Yeah West Archer was pretty good" said Serena covering Rei's slip up. At least she knew that she wasn't the only one having a hard time overing. Rei caught on quickly was Serena was putting across.

"Oh yeah, I mean the squad there has always been in the top as well. "smiled Rei innocent.

Serena took matters into her own hands before either her or Rei actually managed to slip up again but than again Serena was on a slipping count of two and Rei was only on one. Anymore mess ups and it would become obvious about what school Serena really transferred from and with the king of East in the room she didn't need that happening.

"Well we should go over steps and modify some of Beryl's steps in her routine" said Serena and she, with out thinking grabbed Rei's hand and ran out of the room to the hall but before she got to the door she said " Bye Darien" trying to make a smooth exit of leave. If it indeed passed as smooth she wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry Serena" said Rei once they had left the hall and had began to head to the gym that was located in the north wing of the mansion.

"No big deal. I already did that only I did it twice" said Serena with a friendly smiled.

"Well lets run some steps, I can't wait to ditch B's routine" said Rei

"B" ? questioned Serena with confusion.

"Trust me after spending all the time in the same room with her you are never gonna want to call or even hear her name. So we started calling her B and she didn't mind but little does she know that B actually stands for Bitch not her actual name " giggled Rei.

"Wow and you actually escaped the any evil glare from the fire queen herself" laughed Serena.

That ran steps till it was time for Serena to hit the road and catch the bus but Rei had other ideas.

"My car is in service so Darien can take you home" said Rei.

"I don't think that's a good………………………..idea" Serena said but she had already ran out of the room. Rei came back three minutes later.

"Just give it ten minutes oh and I hear your going to ball this Saturday so before the game on Friday West versus Johansson come shopping with me, Mina, Ami and Lita. It will be a lot of fun" said Rei. Friday happened to be tomorrow. Serena had completely forgotten about the ball.

"Oh and my brother and you the guys had planned go to the game, you stack out the competition but because of the ball they have to out buy clothes and my father has my him doing something that night. So all is good. Oh you friend Claire invited me to the game to see you in proper action so put on your best show. It just gonna b me and the girls there to see you." said Rei.

"Oh so that's what the conversation was in on the phone with Claire." said Serena.

Darien walked into the room with his keys in his pocket it was obvious to her that he definitely would want to be doing other things than give her a life home but she guessed that Rei has made him suck it up and just do it or something along those lines. She wasn't sure but either way she wasn't taking the bus today and for that she was happy. Even if it meant having to be in Darien's unhappy presences.

_******************************************************************************************_

The drive was quiet and Serena didn't feel in the mood to make conversation and by the looks of it neither did Darien. But she soon go anger seeing how angry Darien seemed to be and how his hands seemed a lot harder than was needed on the wheel. So she decided to say something so calm the guy done before they had some kind of freak accident due to his rage.

"Look I know you probably have something else to do than drive me home but it ended up like this so can you please just relax or something. Or starting to freak me out." said Serena.

"Yeah well you could have walked." said Darien

"Oh so that really is what its about. Look relax its just ,what?, ten minutes of your life. I'm sure you will make it up in getting drunk or getting laid" snarled back Serena.

"Don't talk to me like that. I could make your life a living hell because I have the power over the school to do that" Darien said more calmly than his last sentence but the anger was still there in his voice.

"I don't doubt the 'power'(empathising on the power in her speech) you have over the school but my life is already heading down living hell track at East." said Serena. Darien pulled up at the address she had given him and for some reason she had given him her actual address.

"Thanks for the ride" said Serena and she quickly got out of the car and went inside so she didn't have to be in the same space as Darien. She watched his car staying in the drive way for a few minutes as he looked at the house from what she could see from looking out the window without him seeing her. She bet that he had the words cheap and poor running in his mind as he looked at the house she lived in. After about five minutes he drove away and Serena felt like she could breath again.

**There, I am finally finish. I really wanted to finish before tomorrow because I have to go do my traineeship and I knew I would be to tired to update anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Oh my reason for his rage is true but I really wanted to get that nice guy out of peoples minds that he has seemed to have in my last few chapters. I wanted him to be the bad boy behind the wheel. Anyway I hope you all liked it**

**Okay I just went and looked over the mistakes sent to me by****mangamania. Who always seems to be looking out for me and catching my mistakes. Its good to know so I have looked over the mistakes checklist and changed them**

Thanks again


	8. Old history 'n' Darien's Fustration

**In this chappy you learn about what happened to Serena's mother. I know it's a little random but I have my reasons behind it so I will let you in on one. First of all I don't want Darien to know about Serena and West high for a while so in that time of them having some sort of development I need some kind of sub-plot to keep the story interesting. Now I am still working out how Serena's mother comes back into the picture but she will at one stage. So if anyone has any suggestions for this sub-storyline please let me know. I always love reading fresh ideas from reviewers. I figured I am not spoiling anything because anyone who mentions a past in a story usually someone from there past comes back and blah blah blah……………….etc. **

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Serena ended her night after the ride with Darien in her bedroom with a large packet of skittles that she had stashed behind her empty jewelry box that was placed in the back of her cupboard. She had cried and many tears had fallen. Serena was on the edge. Her life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. Ever since Rei had found out about West high she had to be on guard against everything. What would she do when or if her secret was reviled.

She knew that Rei had some kind of a mount of honor but it still stuck in her mind if one day she walked into East high and she was no longer invisible. She may be a girl but she didn't put it past East high students to make her life hell. Sure at the moment it had been average nothing to really write home about but she wasn't really complaining. She could take it all, that was for sure but for how long. She knew of the corruption in the school. The teachers wouldn't do anything. No one would care.

Serena knew that it was time to step up. She needed to let go of West high. It was the past, which was something she had been trying to relive for some long. Popularity, cheerleading, friends and being loved by everyone. What had happened. Oh that's right she remembered, the transfer.

**FLASH BACK**

"_What"?_

"_I am being transferred to the main building at the company"_

"_I heard you but why? Are you trying to ruin my life"? she yelled at Deon._

"_Of course not. Serena this is for the best. I can make more money and set us up properly"? said Deon softly trying to calm his only child down. _

"_But what about school, my squad and my friends"? said Serena._

"_You will make new friends and I here that East high will meet all of those needs" said Deon_

"_EAST HIGH. You have got to be joking. East high is full of spoil brat pretty boys and rich bitches you can't be serious." yelled Serena._

"_Serenity-Lee Linnet watch your language" snarled Deon who was on the verge of a break down and strain of the pressure of work._

"_What are you talking about, you say it all the time. That's what you said when we first moved into the city and I had choice of where to go. You said the exact something" said Serena._

"_Well since you have never had a women influences I should have known you would be this way at your age" said Deon with frustration._

"_Yeah well who's fault was that, you really should think before you start fucking married women. It's a sin you know? Glared Serena._

"_That's it your ground for a month" yelled Deon._

"_Its not like I am lying. You should think about this kind of stuff when you make scandal history? Said Serena and she run off to her bedroom in despair_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Serena had never meet her mother. As soon as she was born she had just passed her over to her father saying she had a life and a family already and the affair was over. Apparently she already had a son and a husband. She had just not long had a child in the start of January or at least that was how it went when she meet her father. They had an affair for a few months while her husband as away on business trips. When she had gotten pregnant it had been to late for an abortion. Serena remembered when her father had told her all about it last year.

The story continued with her hiding it from everyone For the last two months of her pregnancy she had said she was away on a job assignment for her fashion magazine she worked at. After the birth Serena was given to Deon. Rena Cohen was her mother's name. At least that was her maiden last name. Deon never knew her married name.

Serena never saw a reason to find her at all (She knew it would be considerably easy ,if she had wanted to find her, with the internet and all around) but know she felt like she needed a mother's comfort but since she didn't have that she let it drift out of her mind to "never gonna happen" category. She felt stupid looking back at that day. But if her father hadn't been transferred she would be back at West high.

Serena got up from her bed and opened her bedroom window to let some air into the room. Serena didn't know what to do anymore. Her whole life seemed full of trouble even in the making of her life when she was an unwanted work-in-progress. She wasn't suicidal or anything like that but she just wasn't happy with what she was forced to do. Come to East high was a start.

Serena sighed and closed the window and continued eating skittles. Her own form of comfort.

Darien had driven back to the estate with a lot on his mind. He had made it seem like he was frustrated with having to take her home but it had nothing to do with it. The truth was that he had never seen Serena as the person she appeared to be lately. Well he had never really paid much attention but he figured if a person like her had been around he would know and it's a surprise that only lately he had just really meet her. His frustration was really because of the mystery she appeared to be, it was almost like she always had something to hide.

Which was something he had never cared to see in someone. Really he cared about the body of a women. Curves and many of them and some what tall and had a huge rack. That was what he liked. With her it was different. He didn't feel any kind of attraction toward her until lately, mostly because he had never really seen her in anything other than jeans and anything else that left everything to the imagination to think about what was under the layers of clothing.

She had the body, yes( as he had only found out recently) but not the usual desire he would see in most, the desire for him. For his touch. He may just be in high school but sexually he had gone through more of the female population of the city than he actually remembered. All which did have the body and desire from what he could recall but with her, he never saw that kind of desire, he only saw hate and it was totally toward him. Yet he had never actually done anything to her personally for her to hate him to the extreme that he knew she did.

"There must be something" muttered Darien but as he arrived in he remember it was the night Beryl and her parents would come over for dinner. How did he let that slip his mind?????????????????????????

**Short! YES but this is really just a fill in chapter. Lets you know how both parties are feeling.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	9. RED VS BLONDE

Darien ran into the house only to receive looks from the servants. He quickly went upstairs to shower and change for he knew that he had to be on guard at these dinners that his parents insisted on having yet it was really him and Rei themselves that kept everything together. He finally arrived downstairs about fifteen minutes later and rushed into the dinning room.

"Sorry I am late unfortunately I was delayed some what." he said smoothly.

"That's alright darling, we had only just arrived" said Beryl giving Darien a seducing look but it didn't seem to effect Darien at all he just gave her a smirk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carter, nice to see you again" said Darien.

"That's quite alright, now my daughter tells me that your relationship is having a patch up, is that so?" asked Mrs. Carter with a fake smile.

It was a knew fact that she wanted Beryl, her daughter and Darien to marry and join the families but when you got down to it, it was a way of making him admit to them dating again such wasn't likely to happen in this life time let alone the next. He had done Beryl and it was over, nothing more to be said but it seemed that Beryl sunk to an all time low of asking Mummy and Daddy for help. She always did try to get what she wanted no matter that could happen in the path of doing so. This was her mistake.

" I am sure Beryl has told you that with the busy season and with class, it has made it difficult for relationships and Beryl deserves nothing but someone with full attention on her and with everything I just can't do that" said Darien sincerely trying to keep a straight face as he watched his sister make gagging gestures at Darien's little speech.

"I can completely understand" said Mrs. Carter with a smile.

"Yeah, so can I Darien" smirked Rei with a hint of sarcasm in her voice yet only he picked it out.

"So Riana how is…………………."

The rest of the conversation was completely ignored by Rei and Darien. They both had things to do yet they where forced to sit in the presences of both Beryl and her mentally unstable parents. " So Darien I hear bets are off for West high that night so why don't you come over to my place and we could……………." she leaned over showing a large amount of cleavage and whispered the rest of her sexual words to him as so that only he could hear it. The produced to reach down to Darien's pants but his hand halted her movement.

"I don't think so" he snarled.

"Really well since that stupid assignment is done you don't have to force yourself to be so charitable with poor loser's" giggled Beryl .

"Serena has nothing to do with this." he replied in a calming tone yet his mind did cross to the blonde that he had been made to spend time with and than all the times he had annoyed her with his teasing nature and physical touch (A/U just to let you no I am referring to the hallway scene with Serena and Darien, just incase you all got the wrong Idea ).

" You calling her by name" snarled Beryl with disgust.

"Yes, now take your parents and get out or I wont……………….." and he to whispered in her ear and reached down to her very short dress. Darien smirked at how easy it was to play Beryl for a fool. She was just so pathetic. She smiled at Darien's words.

"Meet me Friday night at my estate my parents will be out" she whispered. She proceeded to lick her lips in a repetitive motion. "See you there"

" Lets go now" said Beryl and her parents shamelessly followed her out the door.

Damien and Riana soon let the room for they had just been called out for a meeting as Beryl left. So it left Rei time to question Darien about his motives. "You not really going to meet her on Friday night are you"? she questioned

"Fuck no but at least it finished that up." said Darien.

"Okay but what's this thing with Serena, she is my friend and if you and Beryl are playing some kind of game finish it, now" yelled Rei.

"Wait back up, when did you become friend's with Serena, in fact when did you even start hanging out with her"? demanded Darien.

"Since she joined the squad" said Rei.

"Oh, I see she is just a routine and rhyme to you, real nice" said Darien as he got up to leave.

"You no what, why do you even care? Asked Rei.

"I don't I am just saying you're the user and she's the loser, I just want to know why are so desperate for a dance routine" He shrugged off.

" Don't talk to me about using because you do it all the time. Like yesterday with Sybil, you no that blonde chick down the street. Than, what was her name? Selene, that varsity Barbie doll from community collage and don't get me started on Skylar and Sharpay, you know the legally blonde twins and than………….."

"I get it, no need to go on"

" Seriously are having a sexual over load, have you ever tried like masturbating or something" said Rei bluntly.

"Don't need to. Rei stay out of my sexual activities" said Darien as he finally left the room.

"Yeah well when the while city knows about the bedroom adventures of Darien Shields, A.K.A my brother it's a little hard not to know" Yelled back Rei

……………………

" Hey B, I have some new steps" said Rei.

"What are you talking about regionals are just around the corner we can't change it now and anyway we have already gone over this" said Beryl.

Rei and Beryl began to bicker, it became obvious that they where not going to agree on anything. Serena got bored and started to freestyle. She knew that after doing low grade cheers it would make her burst one day and this was it, it just came out a little earlier than she had in mind.

"How is it coming along……………" the head coach of the team came in. It was a known fact that she was never actually around but because she was actually indeed Beryl's aunt she got away with it, something the Carter family all seemed to get away with a lot.

"Aunt Bernice, hi we are just running everything" said Beryl in a fake voice to her own relative. In true The coach was looking at Serena freestyle. It was different and original and for some reason some what familiar. She made her way over to her.

"Hello, I have never seen you before, are you new to the squad"? she questioned while she took in the East cheerleading practice uniform that Serena was wearing.

"Yes" said Serena and she stopped dancing to face the coach. Well I like your moves very different. Why don't I make you head of choreography for the squad" she continued to lean to whisper " My niece was never very original" and she smiled. She didn't wait for an answer.

"Every you new team member is now head of choreography." said Bernice with a smile.

"What" yelled Beryl.

"What" yelled the squad.

"Oh yeah" said Rei and she nodded her head with a smile plastered on her face.

"I agree totally" said Mina.

"It doesn't matter what you think, I'm captain " yelled Beryl.

"A position I can take away from you." said Bernice.

"You would dare" snarled Beryl at her own Aunt.

"Don't think that just because you're my sister's daughter I am going to let you destroy this squad with your childish ways. Now grow up Beryl" said Bernice.

Every one in the room gasped with surprise and shock, no one but so far Serena had every talked to Beryl like that. "Now if there are no more interruptions please continue Miss………….." she questioned

"Serena."

"Lovely, Serena please continue" said Bernice and than she left back to the teaches lounge and Beryl came rampaging toward Serena.

"If you think you can beat me, thing again. I am the best and you will never be captain. Don't think just because my Aunt gave you a little bit of power that you are going to be able to take over. " she said and quickly walked to face her squad.

"This does not change anything, we stick with the original routine" yelled Beryl.

"I challenge you" said Serena.

Every body gasped again. "You challenge me. Fine bring it" said Beryl. Everybody circled around Serena and Beryl.

* * *

"Hey guys you will never believe what is happening" said Andrew

"What"? yelled Darien. As he turned to face Andrew for he was just about to have sex with totally stoned blonde in front of him

"That Serena chick just challenged Beryl to a Cheer-off"

* * *

Soon the whole school piled into the gym. Word had spread fast via text and talk that Beryl had been for the first time in history challenged to a cheer off.

"Music" said Beryl and she clicked her fingered and the song "Popular" by The Veronicas started playing.

"Show me what you got" said Serena

**For along time I have wanted Beryl and Serena to have a cheer off once again sorry its short. Also I would like to point out that I have never meet a cheerleader to everything I write is purely based on movies and my own ideas. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support**


	10. unwaterproof mascara

It was cheer or die and Serena was not going to lose this battle. It was time to shine. She had slowly been opening up and showing who she really was the whole of east high was her audience to that. She was ready to be a captain again. East high needed to win. With Beryl as captain it wasn't going to happen.

East high had to step it up and she would be the one to make those steps in the road to victory. Serena flashed back to reality knowing she had to concentrate. She might not think of Beryl as a great cheerleader but one thing she had learnt at west high was never to underestimate a single cheerleader or a whole squad. She would live by it today.

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it's me so I'll show love_

_But it's me so show me love_

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is thereYou know it's me not you_

_Who said anything about you_

As Captain Beryl had to go first. She performed as the chorus to the song came on. Her moved had a fastness to it but Serena saw her flaws and they outweighed the good. She also seemed to end her dance turns with what it looked like an imitate of an exotic dancer routine. Serena could not resist throwing a nasty insult at her.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

"Right and where did you learn that? Sluts are us for pole dancers?" Serena giggled. It surprised Serena at how much she was starting to become and sound like Beryl, it was the kind of thing she would say.

_Most guys I dated got intimidated So now I date up_

_ If you know what it means so they shut up_

_If you know what it means so just shut up__'_

_Cause I don't wanna give half awayOn the date we don't make up_

_If you know what I mean when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean when we break up_

"like you could do any better" she snarled.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular!_

The crowd began to be a sideline feature that neither Serena and for the first time, Beryl noticed. Darien was sitting with his four friends and the stoned girl that had placed herself on his lap trying to whisper words of seduction and she got away with it Beryl's presences because of the cheer-off.

"Get off" glared Darien and he pushed the girl off and she landed on the floor. She didn't attempt to regain his attention and she got up than wobbled away with what little pride the blonde haired girl had left. But Darien didn't take notice his eyes seemed to be solely on Serena.

"Beat this " said Beryl and she continued but Serena just looked at the combination for less than a minutes and copied it exactly. Beryl glared and changed the position of her high V-thrust(A/N once heard it bring it on so all you cheerleaders out there might know what I am talking about because I don't LOL) but Serena quickly matched her with less trouble.

_You always wanna be around me_

_So you know what it's like_

_When the world is at your feet_

_And you're VIP tonight_

_You've either you got it or you don't_

_And I'm sorry you won't_

_Get there by using me_

_Just go & do your own thing_

The end of the song was coming and it would be up to the crowd to decide who would win. That was when Serena flared it up but stuck with some of Beryl's original steps enough so that people could see she wasn't out of time or lost in the routine and it seemed to work.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard_

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!Pop, pop, popular!_

_ Pop, pop, popular!Pop, pop, popular! _

Beryl end with a High V but Serena ended with three back hand springs and land perfectly just in from of a group of people. She than turned to face Beryl.

"Beat that". It was clear who won and Beryl was not happy, that was when the PA system turned on and a students voice was heard.

"Ummmmmmmmm everyone, Beryl Carter just lost a cheer off to new cheerleader……….(pause for a few seconds) Serena Linnet, making her the new captain of East high school's cheer squad In was quiet for a full twenty seconds and than……………………………….............................

Everyone yelled busted into cheer and started screaming. That was when Serena realized something. She couldn't be captain of the East squad. She would be a cheerleader on the squad but not captain. It wasn't her place. She knew it was a position that belonged to someone else.

"Everyone" yelled Serena. But her voice wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear. That was when Darien got up.

"Man what are doing"? asked Nathan.

"Silences" yelled Darien standing in front of Serena and everything and everyone immediately went died quiet.

"Your new captain has something to say" and he step aside for Serena to speak but before she could Beryl ran out in front of Serena.

"No, its mine. I'm captain. It's mine " cried Beryl and her mascara ran down her face.

"Get off the stage" yelled some one from the crowd. Than cheering followed and Beryl run out the gym doors.

"Okay that was a bit dramatic" muttered Serena but Darien heard her.

"You should have seen her last year when she lost the all-stars cheer whatever its called" said Darien with a smile and Serena returned the smile than the gym was quiet again and Serena stepped forward.

" I don't think this position is rightfully mine" said Serena.

"What" everyone muttered to each other and "huh" soon followed.

"It belongs to someone who has been here since the start and has done all she can let East high reach its full potential."

Everyone looked around at each other to see who she was referring to.

"Rei would you please come up here"? asked Serena.

Rei was sitting with the girls and Mina gave Rei a push to stand her up and she whispered " Go". Rei got to the stage and stood between Serena and Darien.

"Rei, it was never mine and you deserve it way more than I do." said Serena and she smiled and turned to face everyone.

"Meet the new captain of East high cheer squad, Raven Hino-Shields." said Serena than she started to clap and everyone began to stand up and clasp and follow and yelling Rei's name.

"Wow, Serena. Are you sure"? asked Rei but before Serena could answer Beryl and the principal came running into the gym.

"What is the meaning of this. Your all in huge trouble." said the principal.

"Their she is sir" said Beryl pointing to Serena.

"Oh yes, you especially." he glared.

"You all should just give up because I am going to be captain again." smirked Beryl and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Everybody groaned.

"That's it three months detention for everyone" he said.

"What" yelled Lita.

"Come on" said someone in the back row.

"Well I don't think so" said Darien eying the man down.

"Oh neither do I…….Mr. Shields" he said falling over his words.

"Good day everyone. Miss, Carter detention" said the principal after receiving a death glare from Darien.

"You know usually I am again favoritism but this time I guess I will let it slide" said Serena.

"Serena lets go" said Rei and she pulled her along and gave the girls a nodded and they soon followed.

"This calls for some major shopping" said Mina.

" What about class"? questioned both Ami and Serena than they both blushed

"Forget class think of the ball we have to shop. You are coming right Serena"? asked Mina.

"Well yeah my Dad and I have an invite" replied Serena.

"Awesome lets go" said Mina and for the first time in a few years Serena felt happy completely.

"But we have to hurry we still got the game to go but we already know you got mad skill already" giggled Lita.

"Girls go on, Serena and I will catch up" said Rei.

"Okay but hurry" said Lita.

"Serena I meant what I said"

"So did I. Every word" said Serena.

"Are you sure"? questioned Rei.

"Positive now lets go, remember major shopping" said Serena.

Rei laugh and nodded.

* * *

"Wow I like this one" said Mina from her change room door.

"So Sere, where is your mum"? asked Lita curiously out of interest.

"I don't know. My birth was a bit of a scandal" said Serena sadly.

"Oh sorry" said Lita.

"You should be Lita that's mean" said Mina

"I only have a name" said Serena.

"Really well that's not much to go on" added Ami.

"Rena, her name was Rena." said.

"Hey that's my mum's name but you know there's a lot of Rena's out their" said Mina.

"Yeah.

"Do you no hear last name." asked Mina.

"Just her maiden name, Co…………………" Serena's phone rung and she began to try fish it out of her bag than she answered it. "Yeah hey" said Serena with a smile.

"Really, that's to bad ok well, Yes I did cheer off with Beryl, yes. No I gave it up. Because I did, talk to you later, by" said Serena and she hung up her phone.

"The game got cancelled" said Serena.

"For real, why"? asked Rei as she appear from behind a huge rack of dresses..

"One of the teams got some kind of food poisoning or something" said Serena.

"Nasty" said Lita.

"Hey Sere, what are you going to wear"? asked Ami who was comparing a light blue and a dark blue ballroom dress.

"Oh I have an old dress at home I have to use" said Serena.

"What"?

"Okay I think you heard me" smiled Serena.

"Why can't you just buy one"? asked Mina.

"Its called money and I don't have a lot of it." said Serena.

"That's fine we can buy it for you" said Mina.

"I also don't take Charity" added Serena.

"It wont be charity, you got Beryl out and I would be surprised if she comes back. That's worth hundreds of dresses so I think one is not even efficient but it's a start" smiled Rei.

"Well I guess so" shrugged Serena.

" I know so now get in there and try these on" said REi and she handing her about ten dresses and pushed her into the change rooms.

3 hours later.

"Okay its hopeless. I'm sticking with the dress in the back of my closet" said Serena and she sat down wearing a deep purple dress that would soon need to be taken off and put in the rejects pile.

"Serena what about this one"?

**Yeah a cliffy I am so mean. I hope you liked it, All Veronica-haters don't kills me. Also I think I over loaded things so that was why I had to take out the thing with west high. Well I hope you like.**

**Enjoy**

**R&R **


End file.
